


7 Years

by LadyNatsume



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9977969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNatsume/pseuds/LadyNatsume
Summary: How the sniper combi spent Valentine's Day and White Day throughout the 7-year timeskip. Cross-posted on FF.net





	1. 7 Years

" _I really respect you, let's continue to get along from here on out."_

* * *

On their first year of senior high school, Valentine's Day fell on a Sunday. It was the first one without Korosensei and it was almost a year since they became somewhat retired assassins. It was no wonder they were feeling more nostalgic than romantic on the day.

Both not fond of crowded places, Chiba and Hayami decided it was the perfect day to visit the old hill. They visited every room in the small building with a few "do you remember when"'s. It was when they checked the storage room that they found the paint ball equipment. With a single glance at each other, they each took a color.

Numerous paint splats later, they were both sprawled out in the middle of the shooting range panting.

"Your aim is as accurate as ever," Hayami remarked as she inspected the paint hits on her clothes, just one more than the ones on Chiba's. They dragged themselves back to the benches where they left their stuff. "As agreed, these are yours."

Chiba caught the pack of chocolate bars squarely.

"I'm glad we're still getting along well to this day," they once more shared a meaningful glance, a grateful smile that conveyed everything else left unspoken.

"You two are as unromantic as ever," they both turned to see Isogai, Kataoka, Okano, and Maehara approaching them.

"I'm pretty sure Valentine's dates aren't supposed to be in old assassination forests like this," Maehara joked as he tapped Chiba in greeting.

"Says the one who's got a lot of dates yet still went here on such a day," Okano said as she tossed a gun to the Casanova.

It seems everyone was feeling similarly on the day for the others soon arrived too as the paint ball game turned bigger and bigger.

* * *

On their second year of high school, Valentine's Day fell on Hayami's shift in her part time job at a café. She didn't really need the extra income but she took it as per Korosensei's suggestion. She started last summer in a pension in Karuizawa. When school came back she then worked at a convenience store until mid-December after which she took the job in this café.

She could see why Korosensei had suggested she work at these kinds of environment. By working at jobs that required her to deal with various persons, she was able to improve her people skills.

But still, she wasn't too fond of working on Valentine's Day. There were just too many people. It meant the café closed later too. Her face calm on the outside, she made sure Chiba understood the extent of her woes through her rant text messages.

She was surprised and at the same time not surprised when her emotionless best friend showed up just as her shift ended.

"Literally long day at work, huh," he greeted with a small smirk.

It was all she needed to start ranting again as they started walking home. Unlike with her messages, Hayami's actual ranting was calm. She just related all her woes in that stoic tone of hers that if you didn't know her as well as Chiba does, you wouldn't be able to tell the exasperation underlying it. She wasn't spitfire-talking too, just telling an event in a sentence or so, pausing, and then speaking again as if she just remembered another thing.

During all of these Chiba just silently listened, absorbing everything she was saying, maybe just a bit wondering just how bad it could have been if she was as bothered as she was with Okajima's all too vocal perverted talks.

She was already calm enough by the time they reached her apartment complex. "Ah, you should have these," she dug around her bag then produced a bar of Toblerone. "Thanks for walking me home. See you."

He lifted the hand that caught the chocolate in salute as he turned to go.

* * *

On their third year of high school, Valentine's Day became some kind of excuse for 3rd years to take a breather from preparing for entrance exams. The mood was infinitely lighter than it was yesterday at areas of 3rd years in all schools.

There are people who go to shrines or temples when things like entrance exams are coming up. And then there are people, or maybe just Chiba and Hayami, who go to shooting ranges, needing to let off steam than to pray.

"Feels weird at career consultations, don't you think?" Hayami said as they took a break from the relentless shooting. She could still remember the one with Korosensei 3 years ago in which she kept shooting at the yellow octopus as they discussed her future plans.

"Hn," Chiba grunted in response. He could still remember Korosensei trying to discreetly coax him into showing his eyes (he failed at both trying to be discreet and at actually showing Chiba's eyes) during the discussion.

They were arranging their belongings getting ready to go when a small colorfully-wrapped package tumbled out of Chiba's bag. By the pouch-like wrap, Hayami instantly knew it was Valentine's chocolate, most likely handmade.

With a slight furrowing of eyebrows, she picked it up and gave it back to Chiba. "Handmade chocolates."

Chiba rarely received obligation chocolates from his female classmates in his high school, Hayami knew. He wasn't that close to them so to this day, only the girls from Class E were the females he could truly call friends.

"Ah, Kiyomi made them," Chiba's bubbly youngest sister. She was in first year middle school, at the age where events like Valentine's start to be an exciting thing. From what Chiba knew, she didn't like any boy but was excited at making the chocolates. Chiba sighed as he remembered the mess she made in the kitchen which he had to clean up.

"Oh," was the only word that came out of Hayami's lips. She straightened her eyebrows as she shrugged and finished packing her things.

"Good luck on the exams," Chiba said when they got to the street where they had to separate.

Hayami took out a box of Ganbacky (Pocky, 'good luck' version, has a heart at the back where a message can be written) and handed it to him. "I'll see you after the exams."

They parted ways as coolly as ever.

* * *

On their first year of college, Valentine's Day became Singles Awareness Day. College clearly impressed on them how pathetic their love lives were and so Yada came up with the idea of a Singles Day party for them.

Okano's efforts were still in vain. Kataoka has men and women asking her out left and right yet the one man she liked wouldn't. Nakamura hasn't met a guy who wasn't boring. Her pursuers could barely keep their eyes away from Yada's chest. Kurahashi was single and there simply for fun. Hara was single too but she was with them primarily to rein them in. Hayami didn't really care about her status but once she said that she had no plans on the 14th, Yada immediately insisted she should be there with them.

All in all the day was fun-filled. It wasn't often they met up like this that just lounging around exchanging stories and woes over food was fun and relaxing for Hayami.

"So, what are you giving Chiba-kun this year?" Yada had asked her. Everyone knew Hayami gave only Chiba chocolate every Valentine's Day but was dubious at the intention. They still couldn't decide which was obligatory for Hayami, giving Chiba chocolate or the chocolate (giri) itself.

Hayami opened her bag to show Yada the boxed chocolate truffles she had bought.

Yada's face scrunched up at it. "Ugh, it's an improvement from the generic ones you gave him before but this is why you're still single like the rest of us."

Hayami gave the box a thoughtful look. The only reason she had bought it when she saw it was because she was reminded of the handmade giri choco Chiba's sister gave him. She felt weird that the chocolate coming from his sister seemed more thoughtful than the convenience store chocolates she gave him. Are sisters even supposed to give chocolate to their brothers on Valentine's?

She met up with Chiba after the get together at the train station.

"Sorry did you wait long?" he asked as soon as they met.

She shook her head. "The last to go was Kataoka, she'd just left. Did you get dismissed late?"

"No, just got held back a bit," he motioned for them to go and they entered the train in silence.

It was February 14 and the rush hour wasn't quite over yet. They didn't speak until after they got off.

They were barely out of the station when Chiba felt his phone vibrate in his bag. He paused to get it. Hayami froze when he took out a carefully wrapped gift first and then fished out his phone.

"Hiyori? Yeah, I just arrived. Dumplings, got it," as he talked on the phone, Hayami's mind almost went haywire.

That gift was no doubt chocolate. That was most definitely handmade. The thought that it must be from his sister again crossed her mind but was immediately dismissed. That box contained handmade chocolate that was definitely honmei, not giri choco. And if that was honmei choco, then someone else gave it to him, possibly with a confession.

"Can we drop by the dumpling store first? My sister's asking for some," he asked after the phone call.

"Ah, sure," Hayami regained her composure. She regarded the gift which he had forgotten to put back inside his bag during the phone call. "Someone gave them to you."

Chiba finally realized what he had just made her aware of. He hastily put away the gift. "Yeah, an architecture major too. Approached me after my last class," he trailed off. He probably shouldn't have said the reason he got held up. "It felt rude not to take them. Oh, we're here."

Hayami almost rolled her eyes at the save the dumpling store provided Chiba with. So he accepted the chocolates but not the feelings, that much was clear. Hayami felt a bit unsettled at giving him hers. Her store-bought box paled in comparison once more.

Still, she gave him the box with nary an emotion on her face. "We're fighting separate battles now, let's continue to support each other."

They had already turned to each of their paths when she remembered something. "Ah. The others said 'hi'."

* * *

On their second year of college, Valentine's Day fell on a Friday. Which meant Singles Day fell on TGIF. Yada decided to take it up a notch and suggested they go clubbing.

Kanzaki was with them this time as it turned out the boy she was going out with last year, and all other guys who approached her after, was horrible, while Hara couldn't join them this year.

Hayami still did not like crowded places but she danced with them and enjoyed the company nonetheless.

"Did you meet up with Chiba-kun already?" Yada asked when they were back at their booth taking a break from dancing.

"No, his class ends late. And he's got a group project meeting right now. He'll go here after that."

"You mean he's picking you up," Yada's ears immediately perked up. "What are you giving him this year?"

Hayami felt a blush creep up her face. She hesitantly opened her bag and felt for the box inside.

Last week's grocery shopping took a long time because she kept picking up and putting back chocolate at the shelves. She was already out of the store when she found a decent excuse not to push through with her plan: she still had homework to do tonight. Too bad she already bought the ingredients. Plus it wasn't really a decent excuse. She was a former high-caliber student assassin, after all.

Hayami was a decent cook and she was a fast learner too. She knew there was nothing she should be nervous about as she pulled out the box that contained her first ever handmade chocolates.

The box was nothing fancy nor fussy. It was a craft box tied with a craft string but it made Yada's eyes go wide as saucers.

"Oh my god!" her loud reaction was enough to catch the others' attention and in seconds all of them were looking at Hayami and the box in her hands like gaping fish.

"Handmade," Kanzaki blurted out.

"Honmei," Kataoka added.

"You," Yada pointed at Hayami. "are giving handmade chocolate to Chiba who is picking you up."

Collective gasps filled the table. And then her phone lit up with a message. Chiba was already here.

"I, uh, have to go?" it wasn't often Hayami's cool tone was not used but she really had no clue what to say to them.

"You're not invited to next year's Singles Day," Nakamura deadpanned.

Chiba was just as surprised when she gave him the obviously handmade chocolate, though less visibly so.

"Thank you," was all she said before she turned to enter her apartment complex. For the two of them, it was more than enough.

* * *

On their third year of college, Valentine's Day was not spent as Singles Awareness Day. True to their words, she was not invited to Singles Day.

Chiba had found it amusing yet did not comment even though there was no need to spell it out that their friends deemed them official. Instead he took a break from working on his plates and drafts to keep Hayami company for most of the day.

The fact that they both hated crowded places crossed out eating out or going to the mall or even strolling in the park. They ended up having a movie marathon in Hayami's house which was empty as both busy parents had work despite the weekend. She cooked dinner for him as thanks for keeping her company.

"How was it?" she asked. It was the first time someone else had eaten her food.

"It was really good," Chiba praised genuinely.

"Ah, wait a second," she got up to get the box of chocolates she had prepared last night. "This is for you."

She was back on her seat across him at the table, passing the box of chocolates, handmade again, over to him.

It was when he reached out to take it that they both paused in realization. It was February 14, they spent the day watching movies, and she was giving him handmade chocolates over dinner. Basically a Valentine's dinner date.

A brush of his fingers across hers as he took the box from her solidified the fact that their relationship really had shifted.

This time, Hayami didn't say anything as she gave him the chocolates.

* * *

On their fourth year of college, Valentine's Day fell on the season where thesis and other final requirements poured over graduating college students.

But that wasn't the reason Hayami still wasn't invited to Singles Day, something she didn't question anymore. For this time she really did have plans.

She ran a hand through her now long hair and then smoothed the dress she had especially picked that morning before marching on. There by the gates of her university stood a tall man whose dark hair covered half his face. A small smile graced his face in greeting as she approached him.

"Hey," she greeted when she stepped in front of him.

He took out the hand she didn't realize he kept behind him and held out a single long-stemmed red rose. He did not say anything as she gently took it, surprise etched only in her eyes.

They exchanged a few stories about their day and the general happenings in a graduating student's life as they went to the station and rode the train back to their town. Once there they headed for the shooting range. It was once again the season to blow off steam.

Setting the rose atop her bag carefully, Hayami turned to face Chiba dangling a container of Choco Bit with an outstretched hand. "Let's bet, higher score gets the prize."

Chiba eyed the smug smirk on her face dubiously but accepted the challenge with a grunt. They went to their stations and started.

By the end of their hour, Chiba won 3 rounds to 2. "How are you still not rusty even though you're busier than me?" Hayami chided without mirth, tossing the Choco Bit at him a little too high.

"Architecture, we have to be accurate with each line," he responded as he caught it right on top of his head.

Their next destination was a burger joint. They ordered food for takeout then continued on their real destination: the old hill.

The trek up the hill was spent in comfortable silence, both of them taking in the still-too-familiar surroundings. They reached the top where the classroom was situated and took to climb the rooftop to eat there, watching and reminiscing.

7 years ago they were here, worrying about entrance exams to their high school of choice, an unkillable yellow octopus preparing them for not only that but also the entrance exams to their college of choice and their future paths.

"Hard to believe we're finally here at what Korosensei had always been preparing us for," Hayami said, breaking the silence. In a month, they will truly be facing the adult world, supposedly chasing after their dreams.

7 years ago they were here, betting on shooting accuracy over chocolate bits on a Valentine's Day promising a strengthening friendship.

Hayami took out the box of handmade chocolates, this time a card attached to it bearing a single name: Chiba. She held it out to him with both hands, looking at his eyes directly. "Thank you, for everything. Let's continue to be together."

7 years later they were here, promising to be with each other wherever the future leads.

Chiba reached out with both hands, stilling them on either side of the box, their fingertips brushing. For just one second, their locked gazes conveyed everything else the words meant. He took the box, ran the edge of a pinky over the card bearing his name, then placed it inside his bag.

"Korosensei, we'll go now. Keep watching us," Chiba said when they were back down at the start of the path to go down the hill, looking back one last time at their old classroom.

As if in response, a soft breeze blew past them.

"Let's go." ( _Happy Valentine's Day)_

7 years later they were here, holding hands for the first time ever on a Valentine's Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ao3 was having a problem when I tried posting this on the 14th (I tried again on the 15th but still can't), I don't why it wouldn't let me post then so I'm publishing this late here. This is my Valentine's Day special, it came to me like 2 days before the date lol I hope you like it.
> 
> A new ChibaHaya story from me is coming up hopefully I don't get publishing problems here in Ao3 again so that it doesn't get published late again. I hope you can tune in to that.
> 
> P.S. I was listening to 7 Years by Lukas Graham when I wrote this.  
> P.P.S. I may or may not write a White Day counterpart.


	2. Sanbai Gaeshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiba responds to Hayami every White Day.

On their 1st White Day together, they were not together. Unfortunately for the girls, no chocolate was returned that day for no one actually remembered. Sadly for all of them, White Day from then on would become a bittersweet event.

After yesterday's graduation fiasco, the Kunugigaoka bus took them to a government facility for a formal debriefing. They spent the rest of the night trying to absorb everything that's happened: their teacher's death, their graduation, their retirement as assassins, their new lives as normal high school students. By early dawn, they were aboard the bus once more, eager to get back to their parents whom they only met for a few minutes during graduation.

Chiba and Hayami got off the same stop, and only there did her remember that there was such an event that day.

"It's the 14th," he began, looking up to the sky.

"Ah, that's right," she only just realized too as she looked up to the same sky.

"I couldn't prepare anything, he said, dropping his gaze to her, prompting her to do the same. "But I am grateful and I return the sentiment."

They stayed there, conveying everything they wanted to tell the other silently, this being their first chance to do so ever since the whole thing that went down.

"See you," they turned to opposite directions, the first rays of the sun sealing the promise.

* * *

On their 2nd White Day together, they celebrated together with the whole class.

"Quite amusing that you two are in sync as always," Isogai greeted them as soon as they stirred.

Chiba noted Sugaya still sleeping beside him, inwardly feeling relief upon seeing the invasive sleeper Okajima on the other side of the artist. He ran his gaze around the room and connected with Hayami's, the only other person sitting up amidst a mass of sleeping bodies. It was comical how she was rubbing the sleep off her eyes like a cat but her face was stoic as usual.

"Good morning. Were you up early?" he asked the class rep who was standing by the windows. Figures their class leader would be the first to get up too.

"Just 15 minutes ago," the ikemen smiled. "There are coffee sachets and paper cups by the water dispenser."

Chiba turned back to Hayami who nodded. They both got up and headed out of the classroom to fix themselves a cup of coffee.

The class decided that while there would be no grave marker or candles or incense, they would honor the day by cleaning up the place. For this year, they all ended up having one massive sleepover after the deed.

"Let's go for a few shots before everyone else is up," Chiba suggested as soon as both their cups were empty. Hayami nodded and they both slipped out of the building silently.

He had always been the more accurate sniper between the two of them especially if the targets were stationary and his shots were always cleaner.

But today Hayami matched him clean shot for clean shot. The two target posts ended up painted an almost neat circle of red and blue at the center with no stray splat courtesy of a missed shot.

"Did you practice alone?" he asked in feigned accusation.

"I got carried away at a shooting booth in my school festival," she averted her eyes, the only sign of her slight embarrassment.

He smiled at this. "Hayami," he called to get back her attention. He tossed her a white chocolate version of the chocolate bar she gave him last month.

She caught it, confused. He already gave her a small box of white choco mallows yesterday (also to Yada and Kurahashi). All the boys returned back to the girls who gave them chocolates last year yesterday (Karma was teasingly asking Terasaka for a return gift).

"This is for this year," the simple way he stated it did nothing to hinder everything he wanted to tell her.

She smiled knowingly and tucked the gift inside her jacket, her face already back to its stoic state when they both turned back to the building.

By the time the sun was halfway out, everyone was up already, even Terasaka courtesy of a morning prank by Karma.

"Everyone, it's been a year already. I know most of us spent the last year looking back to our time here in our classroom, but it's time we move on," Isogai stood in front of the classroom, Kataoka beside him reminiscent of their class meetings back then. "Korosensei will always be watching us and I'm sure he'd be happy if we create new memories for each day starting now. From here on, let's march straight ahead to our future."

And so they all left the hill that day for the real start of a new chapter of their lives.

* * *

On their 3rd White Day together, Hayami was once again not pleased at the crowd in her part time job. It was a school day the following day too and her shift is ending late again.

Chiba didn't know if Korosensei's suggestion was truly good for her; she was definitely more expressive and open, to the point that she actually complains now.

What he did know was that it was amusing, she ranting in that cool tone and aloof expression of hers as he accompanied her home after her shift. It was so different from the continuous text rants earlier before he picked her up.

It was almost like a therapy now, on days like this he shows up, she lets it all out as he silently allows her, then at the end of the walk home, she's calmed down already.

Her apartment complex coming into view signaled the end of the session, them having fallen into a comfortable silence since the last turn.

He turned to face her when they both stopped. "See you tomorrow," he tossed her a white Toblerone bar with a genuine happy smile on his face.

She smiled back with a hint of amusement before turning around to go in, waving the same bar over her shoulder once.

* * *

On their 4th White Day together, they went out to the bustling city despite the usually not favored crowd.

Now off school and successfully passed their college entrance exams, they decided to use the day to scout their future universities.

They'd gone to his first, the national university offering the best architecture program in the country.

"Time flies fast," Hayami remarked as they took in the large campus. "We were just preparing for our high school entrance exams before."

The warmth in her gaze when she regarded him told him she had no doubt he'd get in even from way then.

They go to hers next, one of the most prestigious private universities. Kataoka will also be attending college here. It was closer to their town and in a busier part of the city. It was a few stations away from his and Chiba wondered if they can still go home together as often.

They let the fact that they were entering new, bigger worlds now to sink in before they headed out to the streets again.

He led her to an ice cream shop that was thankfully not as crowded as the cafes for them to rest at. The shop was running a White Day special and Chiba bought the special white chocolate vanilla gelato for both of them.

He handed the big cone to her. "We still have more challenges to face from here on, but I'm glad we both got in to our 1st choice universities."

She accepted the cone with her usual calm smile. "Congrats to us," she said simply.

He slid to the stool beside hers and they both watched the busy street in front of the shop as they ate the celebratory treat.

* * *

On their 5th White Day together, the boys did **not** have a Singles Day party. They did not have pathetic love lives, thank you very much, insisted Sugino when the idea was suggested by Yada during yesterday's clean up day. They actually probably did, except Maehara that is, but none of them really cared much.

And Chiba did **not** give anything in return to the fellow Architecture major who confessed to him during Valentine's. Truthfully he was surprised with it himself, but he guessed there really were females who got attracted to mystery instead of put off by his weirdness.

He had briefly considered giving something back for the handmade chocolates he had accepted, but immediately shot that down upon remembering the same gift had almost gotten him into trouble when he absentmindedly let Hayami see it.

He shuddered at the memory but chose to ignore the fact that he wasn't exactly sure why he felt in trouble for it in the first place, and instead made sure he wouldn't repeat the same blunder. He had this gut feeling he really would get into trouble if he gave anything to the other girl and his peach-haired best friend finds out, no matter what his intentions would be.

His wide field of vision allowed him to see her even before she reached the gates of her campus. He straightened his stance as he waited for her to approach. "Got everything you need?" he asked when she stopped in front of him.

"Yeah," she answered, giving a quick glance at her bag which contained the requirements she had to get in her department today. "I had to help out Kataoka a bit though, there was a commotion in her building."

"Just like in high school?" he asked, inwardly mortified. Hayami nodded. He sighed, pitying their former class rep who's always hogged down on the 14th of **both** February and March.

They headed to their favorite café in this part of the city, a quaint one hidden in a deeper part of one of the numerous buildings surrounding the busy street. It was a perfect spot for students needing a quiet place to study, something patrons generally observed and those who wanted to just chatter usually steered clear of the place.

They were glad to find that the rule applied today despite the event and the fact that school's out. There were a few customers, probably unlucky ones whose semesters still weren't over.

Hayami briefly nodded at a glasses wearing brunette who seemed like she hasn't slept a wink. Said brunette nodded back then promptly buried her nose back into a thick book.

"A classmate from a gen ed class last semester, Philosophy major," Hayami told him as they settled into their usual table.

It never ceases to amaze Chiba how the so called tsundere sniper improved her social skills. She was by no means a party girl or a social butterfly but she made friends easily enough.

He on the other hand still had problems communicating with people and though he had made a few friends in college, he didn't really hang out much with them. He instead preferred to hang out more with his Class E friends, just that it didn't happen often now except with Hayami.

Her presence alone made the entire first year of college easier to get through.

They stayed at the café mostly in relaxed silence for as long as they could before the rush hour hit, which by then they were already back in their hometown.

"You didn't have to go with me when it should have been your first day of rest since the semester ended. But you still did, thank you," Hayami said when they got to that street where they had to separate many times before since high school.

He took out the box of white chocolate truffles and handed it to her with a genuine smile. "Anytime."

The only difference with their parting today from the many times before was the rather large gift in Hayami's hands as it could not fit into her bag.

* * *

On their 6th White Day together, it coincided with clean up day which they had moved a day to allow more people to be available.

There was much, much teasing about the 14th a month ago but it wasn't Nakamura's persistent questioning of whether February 14th was their official anniversary that bothered Chiba.

It was the fact that a month ago, Hayami had given him handmade chocolates, leading to his dilemma now: was he supposed to give her handmade chocolates too? He'd never tried baking and most of his experience in the kitchen involved cleaning.

Chiba had long realized that practicality wasn't the only reason Hayami preferred to give him small and generic chocolates on Valentine's. She was someone who didn't want to hassle the recipient with the customary return gift. It was also for this reason that Chiba matched her rather than follow the 3x the return (sanbai gaeshi) which he knew would just burden her.

He really did not expect her to give him handmade ones last month.

He sighed as he thought of the special white chocolate box resting inside his bag.

"What's the matter, architect?" the taciturn sniper almost jumped at the class gigolo's voice. "Is there something wrong with the beams?"

"Ah. No," Chiba finally remembered his current task and ticked off his checklist.

"If not that, then trouble at paradise already?" the light haired man teased. Chiba grunted and smoothly proceeded to his next task. "Just kidding, man! What, is the teasing getting to you now after all these years?"

He simply grunted again in response as he continued checking parts of the building. Maehara was already giving up and leaving him alone when he noticed they were out of earshot of anybody. "What do you give back to those who give you handmade chocolates?" his voice was so low and he himself was uncertain if it was as toneless as usual.

The Cheshire cat grin on Maehara's face as he turned back to Chiba was positively triumphant. "Oh ho, so it's about this?" Chiba thought it was a good thing Karma wasn't around this year. "Well, I receive a lot of those I can barely afford to return all the favor. Usually I just buy whatever I can get from the store and say some words to make it seem like an effort."

If he hadn't made the conclusion before, Chiba was etching it into stone now that Maehara Hiroto is a shameless gigolo.

"Tell you what, you and her know each other the best, I bet whatever it is you give her she'd still know your intentions," Maehara's expression turned serious for as long as it took to say the words. "Oh, I smell something delicious. Hara probably made food!"

Chiba absentmindedly followed Maehara to join the others. There his eyes met Hayami's who gave him a look asking if something was wrong. He gave her an assuring smirk as he approached to get the offered bowl of food. "Did you help cook?" he asked as he regarded the apron she was wearing.

"No, I just helped serve them," her averted eyes and flushed face served to complete the adorable look.

"So what did you give in return, Chiba?" suddenly Okajima was between them and they both just froze there. Chiba almost cursed his friend right then.

Their former classmates not letting up on them the entire day, Chiba only found the opportunity when they were finally alone at the street where they often parted on their way home.

"I, uh, sorry I couldn't make them myself," he said, his guilt evident in his voice as he held out the box to her. On top of it was a bag of White Day cookies, an addition he bought due to the guilt.

A surprised but understanding look was in her eyes and it alleviated his worries.

"Thank you too," was all he said after before they parted ways. Once again it was more than enough.

* * *

On their 7th White Day together, the statement was finally true to every sense of the word. Though to say that they were "together" was still debatable.

They hadn't talked about what had transpired on the 14th of February at all, neither of them knowing how.

He paused to look at his reflection through a parked car's windshield. He was so relieved his older stister still had work today. He only had to wait for the two younger ones to bolt to their own rooms after lunch to leave without being seen wearing the long sleeved striped shirt the three had given him for his birthday. According to the eldest, he had to have at least one "date shirt."

Well, he and his date seemed to be on the same page, judging by the dress she had on when she opened the door for him.

She let him in her house silently and though the silence was common for them, today it had a tinge of awkwardness and shyness.

The idea had been his. After pondering upon it for weeks, he wasn't really surprised with himself. He'd always been comfortable with her the most and if there was one person he would be willing to give it a shot for, it was her. The fact that she still met up with him regularly after the Valentine realization told him she wasn't adverse to it either.

So he asked her if she had plans for today. He never had to before, they always knew each other's plans. But this time he knew he had to take action. Unlike last month's spontaneous date, he deliberately asked her if she wanted to spend the day together, watch a movie and have dinner after. When she agreed saying that they can have a movie marathon in her house and she can cook dinner for him as her parents would be out working again despite the weekend, they were both aware of what this was.

Right now this was a tentative arrangement, testing the waters per se, trying to see where this will lead them.

It was on the 3rd movie they had on that he realized that was not needed. By then most of the awkward tension was gone and they were both focused on the movie, a romcom whose heroine was making Hayami grit her teeth in annoyance.

Going back to his seat beside her with the fresh bag of microwave popcorn, he wondered since when was it that he sat nearer to her than the arm rest. While they did not often go in each other's houses before, he was pretty sure the bowl of popcorn rested between them when they were in high school, not on his lap like now. The space between them right now was just enough for the remote.

It hits him then, that somewhere between last year's and this year's Valentine's, they had already started dating. Somehow, hang outs had turned into dates and giri choco to honmei.

Speaking of honmei… Chiba felt guiltier as the peach-haired girl seated across him at the dining table narrowed her eyes dubiously at the simple-wrapped box he was presenting to her. There was no doubt that it contained handmade chocolates.

He quickly debated internally whether to claim he made them or not. "I had Kiyomi made them for me," he admitted in a really low voice.

He did contemplate trying to make them himself but when he was trying to wander down the kitchen stealthily, he overheard his father bribing his innocent youngest sister into making them for their mother. Well, that answered how their father was able to give their mother handmade ones every year and where Chiba got his brains from.

"Oh," Hayami exclaimed softly in understanding and uncertainty as she accepted the gift. His fingertips trembled at the light brush of hers.

He abruptly stood up and went for the fridge. "I brought dessert to make up for it," he said as he took out a mini cake he managed to sneak in there without her noticing.

"How—you—" she gave up and just laughed as he placed it between them on the table.

After a while he joined her and laughed too. Nothing more was said as they happily shared the cake.

* * *

On their 8th White Day together, they gave everyone the shock of their lives since hearing Karasuma and Bitch-sensei were having a daughter.

They snuck a quick round of shooting practice during clean up day on the 13th, a salute to their former teacher who made it possible for them to reach where they were currently at in life.

"You two are going off on your own again. You should just admit you're dating," Okajima teased when they got back to the building.

"We all agreed to go karaoke and drinking, except Kaede-chan who has to go back to filming," Yada informed them.

Chiba and Hayami looked at each other briefly then back at their friends.

"We'll have to pass, we're catching the earliest bus tomorrow. We still have to pack," it was Chiba who spoke for the both of them.

It took a full 5 seconds for his words to sink in. "Wait, what?" Isogai asked for a clarification.

"We're going on a trip to Kanazawa," was all Hayami offered.

It took a few more tries at questioning them before their friends fully understood that the pair was going on a trip to Kanazawa, a celebration and vacation of sorts for graduating college. They made a smooth yet hasty escape once their friends started arriving at conclusions.

True to their words, they met at the same bus stop the Kunugigaoka school bus dropped off at, right before sunrise.

Chiba didn't wait for the bus to arrive to give her the gift he'd worked on last night, enduring his 3 sisters' interrogation while coaching him.

He held out the box of handmade chocolates to her, looking at her straight in the eyes. "I made them myself this time," a wide smile splayed on her face. "For being beside me all this time, I'm really grateful. I'll be right here even in the future for you too."

The sun's first rays showed up just as Hayami's hands brushed against his to take the gift. The bus approached them then too.

7 years ago they were here, promising to keep their bond before parting.

Chiba let her fingers slip so that his were under hers before allowing only one of her hands go. Hayami used that hand to put the gift inside her bag and then they were facing the bus opening its doors for them.

"Let's go." ( _Happy White Day_ )

7 years later they were here, fulfilling their promise and leaving together hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always have a hard time maintaining writing style when I don't write stories in one go. And I also tend to ramble on when I'm writing Chiba. If you're a bit disappointed with this one it's okay. Also, do you know how hard it is to write Chiba-speak? He seems like a no-fuss guy but at the same time an indirect guy with his words. That line "This is for this year" was just so Chiba for me, was it for you too? I sure hope so.
> 
> Anyway, here it is, my White Day gift to you fellow ChibaHaya shippers. So I still got several plots (mostly oneshots but I'm toying with the idea of a multi-chap fic about their life after graduating from the assassination classroom, nothing concrete yet though) for this pairing but I'm not so sure I can get them out soon. I'm finally starting on my first job and I expect it to be really busy. Maybe I'll be able to add to the drabble collection from time to time though, I'll do my best.
> 
> Happy White Day!


End file.
